Le Mal dans toute sa splendeur!
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Si je résume je dit tout de l'histoire! C'est un homme qui parle c tout ce que je peux dire.
1. La Mort ce voit de près!

Le Mal dans toute sa splendeur  
  
( Version 3 de "Le bien et le mal")  
  
Auteuse: Amy Quirrel c moi!!!  
  
Disclamé: Pas responsable des séquelles que pourra engendrée cette fic et les persos sont pas à moi sauf moi!!  
  
Résumé: Si je résume je dit tout de l'histoire! C'est un homme qui parle c tout ce que je peux dire.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai fait un effort dans le style d'écriture et tout... alors SVP les rewiews pour savoir la suite et désolée pour le chapitre 1 qui est court mais c'est fait exprès pour le suspens.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La Mort ce voit de près  
  
Tout tourne autour de moi. Ma vue ce brouille. mon esprit ce voile. Pourquoi?   
  
Pourquoi cela doit finir comme ça? Je crie! Je crie comme je n'est jamais crié. Je   
  
l'apelle mais elle ne répond pas. Je veux la toucher et elle n'est plus là. Une larme vient   
  
s'écraser sur ma main. J'ai la haine! J'ai mal. Je revois cette main dans ses longs cheveux,   
  
ces yeux bleus si profonds, sont corps nu contre le mien. NON pas elle!!!! Ca ne peux pas   
  
ce terminé comme ça! Cette brume qui m'envahie, ce virus, ce parasite... C'est lui! Lui   
  
qui ma tourmenté et qui c'est retourné contre elle pour mieux me faire souffrir! Cette   
  
maudite forêt...combien je regrette ma folie d'y avoir foulé sont sol! Je crie de nouveau.   
  
Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je sombre.... Tout a commencé là-bas mais tout c'est vécu ici à   
  
Poudlard. Je l'est vu pour la première fois dans la Grand'salle! Mon amour,   
  
mon espoir....je reviens en arrière et me souvient de Noël.....encore en arrière......  
  
le Troll....Et.......... 


	2. La rencontre

Merci Glen et toi aussi Yuki!! J'espers que San va lire la fic car elle va aparaitre la!!   
  
Je précise qu'il y aura un lémon plutard dans la fic et que si vous voulez le lire ben vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
La Rencontre  
  
Je rangeais mes affaires dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas mit les pied a Poudlard depuis ma dernière année a Poufsoufle. J'avais encore mal a la cheville a près mettre étalé sur le sol en tentant de m'échaper de Gringots quelques jours plutôt! Je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir eu a faire à ces teignes de gobelins. Et lui...Lui qui me surveillait et qui me préssait:  
  
" Dépèche-toi!! Ne te fait pas prendre!!!"  
  
Bref! Je m'en était sortit c'était l'ésentiel.  
  
Ce soir là, les élèves allaient arrivée pour une nouvelle année scolaire. J'ignorais alors à cette instant qu'elle fut apparut à la gare de King's Cross avec Potter. Harry Potter Le Survivant!! Du moins il ne devait plus l'être avant la fin des cours suivant le plan maquiavélique du "Maître". Cette tâche ne me plaisait en aucun cas! Mais il savait être persuasif même a l'état de brume qu'il était.  
  
" Tu sait ce que tu a faire Quirrell?  
  
- Oui, répondit-je avec peut d'enthousiasme, je dois faire le pauvre et bégayant profésseur Quirrell ensuite tué Potter et savoir quel piège se trouve dans le couloir interdit.  
  
- Mais encore....?  
  
- Et tué une licorne pour son sang et attendre d'avoir la pierre!  
  
- Très bien!"  
  
BEURK!!  
  
Non!! C'était inhumain de tué ces pauvre licornes sans déffences!! Je savais pertinament ce qui arrivait a ceux qui ausais faire un tel sacrilège mais j'avais telment peur.... Je ne pouvait retourné en arrière et me débarassé de celui que je détestait le plus en ce monde.....VOLDEMORT.  
  
*  
  
J'avais pratiquement toute ma tête car Voldemort ne me contrôlais pas vraiment. Mais je savais que ce n'était une question de temps. Ma haine envers lui le nourissait en faites et plus j'avais la haine plus il était facile de me controlé. Je goutais quand même encore la joie d'être moi-même. Cette prison n'était pas encore fermé mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en sortir. C'était ça mon problème...Trop peurreux pour déffier un homme vulnérable a l'état de gaz! Je fit mon entrée dans la grand'salle par les grandes portes. Une pointes de Nostalgie m'envahie et je replongeais dans un passé heureux malgré les tourment de la guerre. Je repensait a Marco... Ha Marco Limbo mon meilleur ami. Un sang de bourbe ce plaisait a dire un certain Sévérus Rogue chaque fois qu'ont ce rencontrait dans les couloirs!!   
  
Mais Marco et moi le plaignons. Sévérus était le soufre douleur d'une bande connut de Gryffondor qui avait laissez ces trace a Poudlard. Seul une jeune fille que j'apréciais beaucoup, hausait ce dréssé devant eux. Une image douloureuse me revint a l'esprit et je préférait ne pas s'y prété attention. Je m'asseyait a coté d'un Rogue assez énervé que je fusse ici et attendant que l'atmosphère ce détande je scrutais la salle pour voir les élèves qui s'y étaient déjà instalé. Je reconnu à la table des Serdaigle, son Préfet, James Dumbeldore le neuveu du Directeur qui semblais attendre impatiament quelqun.  
  
C'est alors que debout devant l'entrée était apparut 2 jeunes élèves aussi charmentes l'une que l'autre. La première portait l'uniforme des Serdaigle. De long cheveux bleu lui allait jusqu'au pieds et c'est à peine si ils ne touchainet le sol. C'est yeux souligné reflétait un bleu intense et sa bouche charnue arborais un rouge a lèvre bleu argenté. Avec sont teint pâle de poupé de porcelaine la jeune fille maigre et frèle avez l'air fragile. La deuxième , plus naturel sortait de Gryffondor. Ces cheveux était regroupé en queus de cheval et elle n'avait aucun artifice visible. Elle avait le teint plus rose que sa compagne et elle souria lorcque ces yeux noisette ce posèrent sur moi.   
  
Elle attira l'attention de son amie qui voyant que je les regardaient aussi baissa ses yeux et je vit une teinte de rose coloré ces joue blanches avant de ce dirigé vers James qui l'invita a s'asseoir. Puis la jeune Gryffondor alla s'instalé derrière ça compagne et le Professeur Mac Gonagall installa le Choixpeau avant d'allez cherchez les première année.  
  
*  
  
Le diner ce termina sans grande cérémonie. Dumbeldore eu alors une idée que je qualifia de "génial". Il entreprit de me présenté ces 2 jeunes filles. Je savait déjà de Sévérus, qui avait enfin décidé de me parlé, qu'elle était les 2 préfètes-en chefs de Poudlard.  
  
" Professeur Quirrell, je vous présente nos préfètes-en-chefs, Amy Moon de Serdaigle et San Laguerre de Gryffondor. Elle seront a votre disposition si vous avez le moindre problème.  
  
- En...enchanté, dis-je faussement maladroit  
  
- Bonsoir professeur, répondirent-elles en même temps.  
  
- Et b...bien se....serait-il possible qu..qu..que l'une d'entre v..v..vous m'accompagne?  
  
Bien sur je savait très bien ou était ma chambre mais me trouvé seul avec l'une des 2 me permettrait d'en savoir un peut plus sur leurs intentions! J'avais encore en tête cette très cher Miss Moon rougir alors que je l'observait. Je décidait, pour plus d'objectivité, de jeté mon dévolue sur Miss Laguerre.  
  
- V..vous pe..peut-être m...Miss Laguerre?  
  
Surprise elle regarda Miss Moon qui sembla apparement déçue.  
  
- Bien Professeur.  
  
Dumbeldore regarda Miss Laguerre, aquiéça avant de posé sa main discrètement sur l'épaule de Miss Moon, puis nous sortîmes dans le Hall. Là, le directeur pris congé et je me retrouvais seul avec mes charmentes élèves.  
  
-Hum.. Professeur?  
  
- Ou...oui?  
  
- Je ne me sent pas très bien et..., Miss Laguerre ce crispa, je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous accompagné...  
  
Je lui fit signe que je comprenait et je me retrouvait finalment avec mon élève de Serdaigle mal alaise.  
  
*  
  
Je pouvait sentir sa respiration irrégulière mélé à la fois de peur et d'exitation. Je marchait devant jusqu'au 2ème étage ou ce trouvait mes quartier. Un mumure s'éleva et je su que c'était Amy qui fredonnait une chanson, apparement moldu car je ne la connaisait pas, de ça vois cristaline qui ce tu au moment où je m'arrétais devant la porte de mon bureau. Un silence s'instala pour être ausitôt brisé:  
  
- Voila, vous y êtes...hum...je...je vous laisse.  
  
- M..m..merci,m...Miss! A..a.a Demain!  
  
Exténué, mais néenmoins lucide, je voyais que Miss Moon n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir. Elle releva la tête pour la première fois de la soirée et me regarda dans les yeux. Je leur découvrit une étincelle. Comme ci....come ci elle me dévoilait une partit d'elle même caché depuis longtemps! Elle souria.  
  
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dévisagé tout a l'heure! Mon amie aussi! Nous étions exité a l'idée de vous voir....enfin de voir notre nouveau Professeur...enfin voila quoi!!  
  
Ma question était enfin élucidé et je comprenais parfaitement mais une autre s'insinua dans ma tête... pourquoi alors rougissait-elle tant en me parlant ainssi?  
  
- Ne....ne....ne vous en fâite p...pas Miss c'est ou...ou..oublié!!  
  
- Bien alors bonne nuit professeur!  
  
- B..bonne nuit M...Miss.  
  
Puis elle se retourna. Ses cheveux flotèrent avant de se remettre en place et elle disparut dans l'escalier.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Voila le chapitre 2 et terminé!! Voici un petit aperçu du chap 3 pour vous donnez envie de continué a lire!!  
  
{- Si tu fais ça je m'en fout!! Je continurais a faire ce que j'ai a faire!!  
  
Un silence ce fit, très glacial. Je sentait que rien de bon n'allait se produire et pourtant  
  
- Tu fais cela et je te renvoie!  
  
- Et tu ose me menaçé?!!  
  
- Tu à le choix tu reste ou tu part..}  
  
Bien alors j'attends votre rewiew!!! 


End file.
